gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota CELICA SS-II (ST202) '95
Gran Turismo 2 |manufacturer = Toyota |year = 1995 |drivetrain = |engine = 3S-GE |torque = |power = 180 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Toyota CELICA SS-II (ST202) '95 is a Road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in the first two games of the Gran Turismo series, being replaced by its 1997 equivalent in the later games of the series. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Silver Metallic * Black * Super Red IV * Light Green Metallic * Blue Mica Metallic * Dark Purple MetallicGT1 special color In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: It has already been 6 years, and it is beginning to fade into the background. Even so, the Celica is a model playing a key role for Toyota. It is the spearhead of Toyota's design, traditionally incorporating the newest cutting edge design. The current model is the third generation since adopting FF, which was part of the full model change in October 1993. This car did indeed have revolutionary styling back when it appeared on the scene. The best known Celicas are the top model turbo 4WD and the GT-Four, but the other FF 2WD models are also actually sufficiently sporty. Among those is the SS model. The loaded engine is a 2.0 litre in-line 4-cylinder DOHC, model 3S-GE. In other words, it is the NA version that is the base of the GT-Four power unit and the 3S-GTE model. In a minor change in December 1997, its specifications switched to BEAMS specifications, with VVT-i (Consecutive variable valve timing mechanism), and its specs reach 200 ps/21.0 kgm. The underbody is a super strut suspension used for the Levin/Trueno, adding a helical LSD to improve drive efficiency. It has a very sporty ride for an FF. A new model is expected any time now and it will likely be another cutting-edge car. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Toyota New Cars Dealership for 21,360 Credits. A special colored variant (available in several color schemes, such as Yellow, Turquoise, and Purple) is also available as the prize for winning the FF Challenge. The special colored variant has a chance of 1/2 (50% of probability) to come as a prize car. GT2 This car can be bought at the Toyota Used Cars Dealership for around 10,800 Credits. The car's name is listed as Toyota Celica '96 in the international versions of the game. Pictures -R-Toyota_CELICA_SS-II_(ST202)_'95_(GT1).jpg|A Toyota CELICA SS-II (ST202) '95 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. It is available in two color schemes: White/Red and White/Yellow. Toyota_CELICA_SS-II_(ST202)_'95_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Toyota CELICA SS-II (ST202) '95 in the original Gran Turismo. -R-Toyota_CELICA_SS-II_(ST202)_'95_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Toyota CELICA SS-II (ST202) '95 in the original Gran Turismo, with racing modifications applied. Instead of being available in the same two color schemes of its regular counterpart, it is available in two completely different color schemes, White/Turquoise and White/Purple. -R-Toyota_CELICA_SS-II_(ST202)_'95_(GT2).jpg|A Toyota CELICA SS-II (ST202) '95 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. It is available in two color schemes: White/Red/Green and White/Red/Blue. File:TCELNN--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tcelnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:T2c3np--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Cars with a one-make race